


Encounters

by swinggal138



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random meetings and encounters with Loki, involving you, the reader, and inspired by random songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La La by Ashlee Simpson

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first random one I wrote. There will be more chapters to come in the very near future.

There was no mistaking those green eyes and sleek black hair; they had been burned into your mind since the first time you saw them on the news when this man...no this Asgardian prince...caused so much chaos in Stuttgart. Most people, sane people, had been terrified of him, but you could not get the image on him out of your brain as he stood above the people, dressed in black leather armor, scepter in hand, making them kneel. You shouldn't find it as sexy as you do but you just can't help it. There is something about him that is so intriguing, so dangerous, yet so enticing. Tonight, he is wearing a nice black suit with a striped scarf laying across the back of his neck and you can not take your eyes off him as he orders a drink and sits down at a table, looking around the room at everyone as if picking out his next conquest. You had to get his attention somehow. After pondering a moment, an idea crosses your mind. Tonight is karaoke night at the bar. You have a decent voice and look incredibly sexy in a low-cut emerald dress overlaid with lace that hugs your every curve and has a cut-out in the back that drops almost to the top of your backside. If you choose just the right song, you might just be able to get the prince's attention. Slamming the rest of your drink for courage, you settle on "La La" by Ashlee Simpson; that should send him the right message.

Loki glances at the stage when the music starts, turning his attention back to the room, but his eyes shoot back to the stage, watching the girl in the emerald dress move to the music, gyrating her hips seductively. And when she starts singing, she is looking right at him,

"You can dress me up in diamonds.  
You can dress me up in dirt.  
You can throw me like a line-man;  
I like it better when it hurts."

You continue your song, looking around the room but consistently returning your eyes to Loki, noticing the smirk on his face as he watches you. Once you finish, you take a little bow and return to the bar for another drink. You are just about to turn around when two toned arms land on either side of you and you feel someone pressed against your back; you don't need to look to know who it is and a smirk crosses your lips.  
"Normally, I would be slightly more polite and introduce myself but I have a feeling that isn't necessary," a silken voice whispers in your ear.  
You feel your knees go a bit weak as his breath ghosts over your neck but you manage to keep your composure.  
"Doesn't everybody know Loki of Asgard?" you manage to say, sounding far more confident than you are feeling with the prince pressed against your back.  
"Yes, and most people tend to draw back in fear."  
"Well, I'm not most people," you say, still not daring to turn around.  
"Of that I am quite certain," he replies, ghosting his fingers across the open spot on your back, causing you to gasp and arch back, the chill of his hand leaving goosebumps on your skin, "but it seems I can still draw some reaction from you."  
You can practically feel the evil grin he has plastered on his face. A small gasp escapes you as you feel him lean down to whisper in your ear again,  
"If you truly mean what your song implies, then I think you should come with me. I promise you won't regret it."  
Finally, you turn to face him, his stunning green eyes nearly stopping your heart as you manage to catch your breath and say,  
"And what reason do I have to go with you?"  
At this, he leans in, taking your earlobe between his teeth, eliciting another gasp from you, as his long fingers grasp your hips and pull you against him.  
"How's that for motivation?"  
Your final resistance falls and you follow him out of the bar, heart already pounding in anticipation of the pleasure this evening is sure to hold.


	2. Bad Things by Jace Everett

You walk into the club, lights flashing and music pulsing through the speakers. It’s not your usual scene but tonight you needed to get out. It had been a long week at work and a night of drinking and dancing sounded perfect. Although you had no intentions of meeting a man tonight, it never hurt to get a bit dressed up. After careful outfit consideration, you settled on a tight green top displaying your ample chest and a black leather mini-skirt. You chose to complete your ensemble with knee-high black boots. As you approach the bar, you are definitely beginning to realize you made the right choice in outfit as you can feel several guys staring at you. Deciding to play it up, you lean over the bar as you order, knowing the skirt is hugging your backside in all the right ways. Finally getting your drink, you find a small table off to the side of the dance floor where you can sit and observe the room. As you sip on your drink, you feel like someone is staring at you intently, not just checking you out but thoroughly focused on you. Glancing around, you find a pair of green eyes peering at you from across the room. Attached to those mesmerizing eyes is a man with black silky hair, donning nice black dress pants and a dark green button-down top. His body is thin but toned, his face pale with magnificent cheekbones, and his mouth bears a seductive smirk as he realizes you had finally noticed him. The way he was looking at you makes you blush as you return your attention back to your drink.   
The song that was playing fades out and a new song takes its place, different from the usual music you have been hearing here tonight but still danceable. Having just finished your drink, you are considering going to get another when a hand comes down on your shoulder and an enticing voice behind you asks,  
“Would you care to dance?”  
Turning, you see the attractive man that had been staring at you a moment earlier, his very presence intimidating, powerful, yet enchanting. Hesitating only a second, you accept his offer and he leads you to the dance floor, automatically placing his amazingly elegant hands on your hips as you put your hands on his shoulders and being moving to the music. You stare up at the man, who continues to cast his gaze down on you, letting the lyrics of the song wash over you. You have no idea who this man is but you are already feeling the seductive power he has over you. As the song continues, the man turns you around by the hips, pressing his lithe body against your back, as you begin moving seductively against him, your hand reaching behind you to tangle in his black, silken locks. One of his hands reaches around to your front, gliding over your stomach and coming to rest just under your chest, grazing it seductively in the process. His other hand moves your hair aside, allowing him access to your neck on which you promptly feel him place a light airy kiss. You then feel his lips move up to whisper the lyrics into your ear,

“When you came in, the air went out,  
and all those shadows there filled up with doubt.  
I don’t know who you think you are but before the night is through,  
I want to do bad things with you.”

A shiver goes down your spine as you feel your knees weaken, his grip around your waist tightening to hold you up. He then promptly leans in to suck a small mark on your neck and you barely contain the small gasp that escapes your mouth as you continue grinding against him. After a moment, he turns you back around to face him, his forehead pressing to yours as his breath ghosts over your lips and his fingers trace lines up your sides, hands coming to rest on your sides, just below your chest. Your hands reach down to his hips to pull him hard against you, continuing to move with the beat as your desire to leave with him immediately is growing stronger by the minute. His thumbs suddenly brush light circles on your chest as he leans in, biting your skin and whispering against your neck,  
“Shall we find somewhere private, my love?”  
“Yes,” you reply, almost breathlessly, “but...one question...who are you...exactly?”  
“I am Loki, of Asgard,” he replies.


	3. The Girl's Attractive by Diamond Nights

You pull up to the light, revving the engine of your brand-new Ferrari F430. It was the first time you really had a chance to take it out and you couldn't help but show off a bit. Suddenly, someone pulls up next to you in a black Bugatti Veyron and you feel your knees go a bit weak. The Bugatti was a car that practically ooozed sex, not unlike the driver sitting behind the wheel. He was an attractive man with silky black hair, capturing green eyes, and a smile that reeked mischief. As you are moving between checking out the guy and checking out the car, you notice he is staring at you too, eyes glancing over your body and your car. The confidence you get driving a car like this seeps into you as you turn on your power song, "The Girl's Attractive" by Diamond Nights. The lyrics blast out the speakers as you give the stranger a cheeky grin,

 

A pistol's sneaking tease more than I can ignore

Quick lap round the track, man, she's keeping you active.

She looks good

The girl's attractive.

 

He flashes you a smile as the light turns green and you peel away, squealing your tires and leaving the man in the dust. At least you think he is far behind you unti you realize he is driving right next to you, racing you. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, you pull onto the autobahn, hitting the gas and shifting into a higher gear. He joins you and the race is on. You're not sure how long you race along, changing lanes, but he keeps up with you, staying right on your tail, sometimes pulling up next to you to wink at you before pulling ahead for awhile. Eventually, you know you have to exit the autobahn, having a dinner that night you still need to get ready for. You pull up next to him, give him a quick beaming smile and a wink before taking the next exit. You aren't sure who that man is but you do know that if you ever run into him again, it might just have to be him you're taking for a ride.


	4. Dancing In Black by Scratched Vinyl Innocence

Here in a new place, I saw you, across the room, standing.

My feet were doing fine, keepin' rhythm, keeping time, 

And they had a conversation about how you're not dancing with me

 

You can't believe you were invited to an actual Asgardian ball. Midgardians never got this opportunity but I guess being friends with Jane Foster had definite perks. You stand on the edge of the dance floor, your emerald gown falling softly over your body, blowing a bit in the breeze coming in over the balcony area. For about the hundredth time that night, you glance over at the Asgardian prince, Loki. You have been looking for the courage to talk to him but he seems endlessly distracted with something else. However, you notice that this time he is looking back at you, staring at you as he sways back and forth to the music.

 

So I waltzed towards you, my black shirt keeping my spirits high

I lent out my hand, said hello there would you like to dance

And you said, yeah I'll try.

 

Suddenly, he is moving towards you, a cocky smirk on his face. He approaches you, hand extended, inviting you to dance with him. You have no idea how to dance the Asgardian styles but you know you can't reject his offer. So, nervously, you accept his invitation and he pulls you out onto the floor.

 

So I grabbed your waist close and pulled it to my own,

Pointers on the hip-bones, I let you know, 

That you were the passenger and I was the pilot tonight. 

 

Once you are out to the center of the floor, he pulls you tight against him, leaving no doubt in your mind that he was to lead and you were to follow. Even the way he dances speaks of great power and lust. The song playing is slow and seductive and he gyrates his hips against yours, leaving you with no choice but to follow, hoping that you are a good enough dancer. As if sensing your nerves, he leans down to whisper in your ear, "You're doing just fine," With this new installation of confidence from him, you begin moving more, dancing with the prince, not caring who is watching you.

 

Then to my delight, I'd been hopin all night, you squeezed me harder and said

I have been dyin for so long, for someone like you to come around

A nice boy who actually cares about how to dance right

One that caresses my skin, knows how to feel me, just gets it

One that understands how my feet move and man, 

I'm just glad that I am dancing with you.

 

The passion of the dance grows as you continue moving around the floor with him. You had never considered yourself much of a dancer, finding that most guys you had danced with were either soley concerned with groping you and had two left feet. But dancing with Loki was something magical and new, moving as if your bodies were one, like they were meant to dance together. With a spin, he turns your back to him, pulling you against him and raising your arm to behind his neck as he trails a finger down its length to settle a hand on your hip. As you continue moving and spinning to the music, you are so glad you accepted his offer to dance.

 

You asked to take a break and if I would like to come with

Of course I said without hesitation 'cause you were making my heart beat

so quick that I needed to rest and have myself a drink

I order a sex on the beach and ask if you'd like a sip

and you said, "well who do you think I am

some little girl, who crosses all her Ts and draws hearts for dots on her Is

Because if that's the case, then you're in for a big surprise."

 

The song ends and he lowers you into a dip, his face mere inches from yours. Both of your hearts are racing and you are breathing heavily. You decide to sit the next one out and start moving towards a table laden with alcoholic beverages. He joins you, deciding to stay by your side as you rest from the dance. He offers you wine and you smirk at him before grabbing a mug of ale. He seems amused at your beverage choice and the sass you exhibit while taking it. You can tell that this whole night, he had been viewing you as some innocent little girl, shy and unsure of herself. However, the dance and beverage choice was beginning to prove his initial assumptions wrong. You are something entirely unexpected to him and you are curious as to where he is now planning on taking this evening.

 

I am thinking you're a pretty west-coast girl

You've been eyeing me all night, hoping that I'd find you 

standing alone and ask you to dance because

 

As you sip on your drinks, he stares at you with an amused smile.

"You wanted me to ask you do dance, didn't you?" he asks.

You affirm that you did, telling him how you had been eyeing him since the moment you came in, hoping he would notice you too. Still smirking, he asks if you would like to accompany him out to the balcony for a more private conversation.

 

I have been dying for so long, for someone like you to come around

A nice girl who actually cares for me, compliments my fine steps and individuality

One that can talk about stars and knows a few tricks of her own

One that understands how my feet move and girl,

I think it's wonderful that I am leaving with you.

 

As you stand beneath the stars talking, your admiration for him is evident. And he is eating up the attention, amused that someone had picked him over his brother, who was usually the focus of every woman's attention. As you finish your drinks, you place the glasses on the balcony and he moves towards you, wrapping his arm around your waist and staring deeply into your eyes with his enchanted green ones. The music is still playing in the background and he slowly sways to it, continuing to lead as you follow. The song ends once again as he dips you, then he briefly kisses you, before whispering against your lips, "Come with me to my chambers." You follow him, willingly and with heart beating quickly, eager to continue with what is bound to come next.

 

Act two: we're in my room, on the bed, our faces proclaiming the mood

And I want nothing more than to know if you're thinking that it's okay for me to kiss you.

My hand caresses your forehead and trickles down your whole face.

Each finger catching sensory spots, making you whisper with eyes closed

 

You reach his chambers and he opens the door, encouraging you inside. Gladly, you step in and without hesitating, go to recline on the bed, giving him your best "come hither" look. He slowly approaches you, laying you back further on the bed and hovering over you. He reaches down with one long finger, tracing the curves of your face, before moving further down your body, sending shivers up your spine. Smiling, he leans in and begins teasing your neck with his mouth, biting, kissing, and softly sucking, his hands now wandering over every curve. Breathlessly, you finally beg for him to kiss you, "I want to taste your lips, your amazing grin." Smirking down at you, he gives in, capturing your mouth with his as you exhale into his parted lips, seeking his tongue with yours. With a wave of his hand, he undresses you both and continues teasing you further, murmuring dirty promises for the night against your skin.

 

I have been dying for so long for someone like you to come along

A nice girl who actually feels me, wants me, wants to know me

and go dancing in black.

I just wish she knew somehow that I love her smile and two-step stance.

But in the meantime, I'll just walk up to her and ask,

"Would you like to dance?"


	5. Lil' Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs

Who's that I see walkin in these woods?

Why it's Little Red Riding Hood.

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good.

You're everything that a big, bad, wolf could want.

 

You notice him sitting across the bar, casting occasional glances your way, but you choose to ignore him, opting to focus on spending time with your friends tonight. Not that he isn't attractive; he is incredibly good-looking but you are really just here for a girls' night out. 

After awhile, you realize it is getting pretty late and you need to head home because you work tomorrow. You say goodbye to your friends and head out the door. Although you know it is kind of late, you elect to walk home anyway; it's only a few blocks away and you know the city pretty well.

 

Little Red Riding Hood

I don't think little big girls should

go walking in these spooky old woods alone.

 

You have barely turned the corner when you hear footsteps behind you and someone telling you to wait. Turning, you see the guy from bar hurrying to catch up with you. Normally, you would be wary of a man following you out but he seemed to know the bartender, who is a close friend of yours, really well. You trust your friend's judgement, knowing that he has good taste in character. Stopping your walk, you turn to the man, trying not to get distracted by his haunting green eyes.

"Hey, did I leave something in the bar?"

"No, I was just going to ask if I might walk you home."

You give him a suspicious look, wondering if he is up to something. Guys don't normally offer to walk random girls home unless they have a deeper motive.

 

What big eyes you have

the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.

So just to see that you don't get chased

I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.

 

He notices your hesitation and looks at you with a very sincere expression,

"I assure you I mean you no harm; I just know it to be quite dangerous for a girl to be walking alone at night, especially a girl as beautiful as you."

You blush at the compliment and contemplate his offer. He looks harmless enough, dressed in a nice suit with a scarf around his neck. And the bartender did seem to be friendly with him, as did other people around him. Not to mention, he is incredibly attractive and just gives off an enchanting air. You decide that it probably would be best to have someone with you and nod your head in agreement as he strides along with you in the direction of your apartment.

 

What full lips you have.

They're sure to lure someone bad.

So until you get to grandma's place

I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.

 

You walk in silence for awhile, noticing the sideways glances he keeps giving you, looking at you as if he hasn't seen anyone so beautiful before. After some time, you begin asking him questions, trying to at least get to know this polite gentleman walking you home,

"So, what's your name?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you again for walking me home. I guess it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Exactly. You never know what danger might be lurking in an alley. If I were a lesser man, I would be tempted by a lovely woman such as yourself."

You blush again, wondering how this stranger already has such a power over you, leaving you flustered yet comfortable with his presence. Despite your former decision to keep this evening strictly a girls' night, you find yourself hoping to see more of this gentleman.

 

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on,

until I'm sure that you've been shown

that I can be trusted walking with you alone.

Little Red Riding Hood, 

I'd like to hold you if I could,

but you might think I'm a big, bad, wolf so I won't.

 

Loki continues walking beside you, not touching you, and asking polite questions about what you do and what your interests are. You begin to wonder if you misread his earlier signals of him being interested in you but the continued glances tell you otherwise. It seems unreal that gentlemen like him still exist in the world and you really don't want to have to leave him at the door. He seems like such a good guy and maybe he would be interested in spending more time with you as well.

 

What a big heart I have, the better to love you with

Little Red Riding Hood

Even bad wolves can be good

I'll try to be satisfied, just to walk close by your side

Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place

 

You finally reach the front door of your apartment building and Loki walks with you up the steps. Smiling his charming grin at you once again, he reaches down, taking your hand in his and brushes a kiss against the back of it. You want so much to invite him in right now, not realizing just how much your desire for him has grown on your short walk home. But he is such a gentleman, it doesn't seem he would agree to it. He turns to leave, saying,

"It was wonderful to meet you. Hope you have a great rest of your evening."

He is just about to turn a corner when you finally get the courage to say,

"Loki, would you like to come up?"

He smiles at you again, a more devilish look in his eyes now, and walks back towards you,

"I would be delighted."

 

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood

You sure are looking good.

You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.


	6. Cold Turkey by Anthony David

It is late at night and suddenly you are awakened by music softly playing all around you. You can’t quite identify the origin of the music but you recognize the song as Cold Turkey by Anthony David. Groggily, you rub your eyes, glancing around your room when you seem him, smiling wickedly at you from the corner, his green eyes boring into you. It has been months since your affair with the seductive prince of Asgard, Loki, has ended; he said he wanted someone new. And yet, here he was, standing in your room, gazing at you with the same look of lust he always gave you. The music continues to play,

It’s 3 o’clock and I woke up with the shakes  
So I called you up for the remedy.  
I know I woke ya  
But get on up, I’m coming over  
And don’t be actin’ like you don’t remember me

Slowly, he starts approaching your bed, crawling across it. Not a word is said as he lays his body on top of you, capturing your lips with his, kissing you passionately, igniting that old flame in your stomach as his hands move up to your hair, tugging on it, his tongue slipping between your lips to slide over yours. As he kisses you, one of his hands makes a motion and both of your garments are completely gone. He tugs your hair again, exposing your neck as he places a line of kisses up it, ending at your ear, sucking the soft skin behind it, eliciting a moan from your lips. He moves the covers aside, crawling beneath them with you and pulling you over on top of him, his mouth moving against yours again as his hands caress down your shoulders, your chest, your sides, then your hips, pulling them flush against his. His lips move from your mouth, kissing, biting, and sucking down your neck to your collarbone to your cleavage. As his mouth moves even lower, the lyrics of the song play on,

Cold turkey, can’t expect me to quit do you baby?  
Cold turkey, feelings don’t go away so easy.  
Just a little more time and I swear I’ll leave you alone  
But tonight I got this jones comin’ down.


End file.
